atrapado con ¿el enemigo?
by Rizu gure
Summary: Zim y Dib quedan atrapados en un elevador, entre mas tiempo pasen encerrados, mas sentimientos invaden su cuerpo, llenandolos de desesperacion a ambos... ZADR (AVISO IMPORTANTE A LOS LECTORES!, POSIBLE CONTINUACION DEL FIC!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: atrapados

Había un edificio de aproximadamente 20 pisos, era demasiado tranquilo todos los días, todos los aburridos días, hasta hoy…

-muy bien Gir, necesito que me des esa herramienta- dice Zim señalando lo pedido.

-si jefesito!- Gir se acerca para tomar la herramienta, la cual comenzó a moverse, atravesando un pasillo, Gir empezó a seguirla y después a correr tras ella. Cuando por fin la alcanzo al final del pasillo, fue tumbado por la ventana desde el ultimo piso por un golpe que resivio. El perro-robot comenzó a caer y no hizo nada para evitar el violento choque que se dio en la cabeza, provocando que su sistema se apagara…

-un obstáculo menos…- dijo el causante del acto – es tu turno Zim, pero mis planes no son arrojarte por la ventana, te necesito vivo…- dicho esto se encamino escondiéndose entre las paredes de los pasillos para no ser visto.

Cuando encontró su presa, este estaba haciendo algo en una maquina expendedora de panes y aguas, a la cual parecía ponerle algo parecido a unas ruedas para hacer quien sabe que, pero es obvio que no es nada bueno…

-GIR!, donde demonios te metiste!- grita histérico poniéndose de pie y buscando su robot con la mirada.

-Ese Gir, luego me encargare de buscarlo, pero antes necesito ver para que…- deja de hablar al escuchar un ruido que viene de la parte de arriba de la maquina expendedora –pero que cara…- deja de hablar al sentirse segado por una luz azul muy brillante y luego caer al suelo viendo todo oscuro pero con los ojos abiertos…

-¿¡Quien se atreve a hacerle esto al poderoso Zim!-grita volteando a todos lados de forma inútil ya que no ve nada

-Ya Zim, solo cierra los ojos y descansa, pronto te sentiras mejor…- se escucha una voz tranquila.

-¡TU! Tenias que…- Zim deja de hablar pues se siente adormilado y cae al suelo dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

(…)

Zim comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose algo mareado y de manera difícil logra ver a alguien en frente de el atándolo a la maquina expendedora en la que estaba trabajando. Tenia que ser el, ¿claro quien mas podría haber sido?, esos ojos ambar, cubiertos con esos lentes redondos y grandes, ya hasta podría decirse que sueña con ellos, pero, jamas le había visto de esa forma, ¿le miraba de manera victoriosa?, o ¿a caso se estaba burlando de el y como lo tenia en ese instante?

-me alegra que despiertes Zim- dice viéndole directamente a los ojos, hiban en un elevador, el cual tenia marcado ir hasta el piso 1.

-sueltame… ¡apestoso humano!... cuando me desate de aquí te juro que vas a morir Dib!-le dice gritando histéricamente, el cual Dib solo se rio de que ahora podía hacerle lo que se le plasca al irken

-¡Callate Zim!, en este momento no tienes privilegios de hablarme de esa manera, y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera, en este momento, algo asi como esto…-Zim estaba a punto de decir algo como "nadie me dice que hacer" pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de Dib que lo besaba de manera en que podía casi estar diciendo "eres de mi propiedad y punto", pero, tambien de manera suave y cariñosa, se sentía agradable y muy placentero.

Sin saber cuando, Zim sintió la lengua del humano jugueteando dentro de su boca, en lo cual no se dejo dominar y comenzó a pelear con su lengua el tambien, en la cual Dib salio victorioso. Después Dib estaba acariciando toda la cabeza de Zim hasta llegar a sus antenas, Zim noto eso y se sonrojo, es la parte mas sensible de todo su cuerpo, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido placentero al sentir la los dedos de Dib tocando sus antenas como si estuvieran heridas y necesitaran caricias para sanar. Después de un rato mas Dib dejo de besar a Zim para recuperar el aire y comenzar a besar su cuello, con lo cual Zim dio un gemido mas fuerte.

El elevador apenas hiba en la planta 10,* ¡¿Por qué debía tardar tanto?*, pensó Zim, aunque debía admitir que lo que Dib le hacia le gustaba y le provocaba… excitación… pero eso no debía ser ¡son enemigos! ¿Qué no?, ¿¡entonces por que esto se sentía tan… bien?,.

Dib seguía acariciando y besando el cuello de Zim, pero este había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del humano, pero después recordó quien era ¡es Dib, su enemigo, su nemesis!...

-Dib… ahh.. de..deten…detente…esto no… no debe pasar…aah - Zim respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba constantemente entre gemidos que no podía reprimir…-¡maldito elevador…. Ya…. Ya… llega al… pri-primer… piso…- grito, no quería seguir con eso, aunque era algo tan placentero y le gustaba no quería seguir, no, de verdad si quería…

-no me detendré, ni el elevador llegara al primer piso Zim-dijo esto y continuo atacando el cuello del chico…

-uhh… por…por que?-apenas y logra preguntar Zim

-porque he hackeado el sistema y tardara mucho tiempo en llegar, dándome mas tiempo para esto…-dice de forma lujuriosa.

Zim ya no resistia, el estaba amarrado y el humano solo lo tocaba como si fuera un objeto valioso, Zim tenia ganas de sentir el cuerpo del humano tambien, ya que importaba si el humano había iniciado esto, al menos el quería continuarlo y no seguir amarrado!…

-D-dib… desátame…. Quiero… sentirte…-dicho esto Dib comenzó a desatarlo si dejar de besar su cuello hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo por un temblor que hubo en el elevador…

-Quien se atreve a interrumpir los momentos de Zim!-grita al ver que ya no sentía las manos de Dib acariciarle…

-Zim… el elevador se descom…-

Y el elevador comenzó a caer rápidamente, provocando chocar violentamente hasta el primer piso, que algunos pedasos de pared y muchos artefactos metálicos calleran en la puerta del elevador y quedaran atrapados…

Mientras tanto dentro del elevador había poca luz, Dib estaba encima de Zim aplastándolo con su peso y ninguno de los dos se sentía muy bien como para moverse…

-agh, estas bien ZIm?-pregunta Dib sin notar que esta encima de el…

-lo estaría si no me aplastaras!-responde apenas podiendo hablar

Dib se se quita de encima como puede y observa todo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban algo aplastadas, no había mucha luz, el elevador no se podía abrir, y lo mas probable era… estaban atrapados…

* * *

><p><strong>hola, bienvenido seas al planeta ZADR que estoy creando, espero que les guste, si es asi y alguien quiere que siga con el fic porfavor digamelo, jeje si tal vez haiga algo de lemon por alli, pero eso seria despues, y pues si tengo algun error o algo diganme n.n.<strong>

**cuidence... RIZU GURE**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: amor

-ya no se puede Dib, voy a salir, es… demasiado… pequeño y no creo poder entrar más-

-No, tu puedes, aun no salgas ya casi, estas demasiado cerca… sigue haciendo eso… no, no te detengas, solo empuja más y hazlo más fuerte, si asi, sigue-

-¡lo dices porque no estas en esta incomoda posición Dib!-

-¡si pero yo estoy debajo de ti y no eres muy liviano!, solo empuja mas, no te detengas, sigue así, ya casi, ya casi, agh… -

-no Dib ya no puedo, voy a salir, mejor hazlo tu, solo deja salgo y listo… bien ahora tu sube en mi e inténtalo-

-N-no, yo no lo hare, no puedo-

-¡claro que puedes!, si yo lo hice tu también, lo quieras o no-

-es que… mi cabeza no entra por este pequeño agujero entre los escombros y el metal…-

-maldito cabezón entonces nos quedaremos aquí, a menos que…-Zim comienza a sacar las patas de araña de su pack, de las cuales salen unas luces de las puntas indicando que estaban listas para dispararse.

-¡NO!, no puedes hacer eso, porque descubrirían que eres un alien, si se dan cuenta de donde sacaste tus patas metálicas podrían tratar de explorar tu pack y darse cuenta de que no eres de la Tierra, y yo no quiero que te hagan daño-

-porque rayos te interesa si me descubren o no, de todas formas tu tuviste la culpa de estar aquí atrapados-grita Zim

-¡¿yo!¿¡yo por que?-dice histérico

-porque por andar cumpliendo tus caprichos violadores de Zim, hackeaste el sistema y eso hizo que calleramos, claro es lo mas lógico.-

-¡¿caprichos violadores?, hasta donde lo recuerdo lo estabas disfrutando, tanto que quisiste que te desate para poder sentirme ¿¡o vas a decir que no?-

-eso fue para que calleras en mi trampa y me desataras, pero jamas te dejaría que me manosearas ¡asqueroso Dib-larva!-

-me estas mintiendo, se que te gusto no lo niegues, y tal vez si son caprichos violadores pero yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan sexy-dice esto de forma sensual haciendo que Zim se sonroje mucho y se aleje de el, pero como no hay a donde huir, choco con la pared detrás de el y Dib lo acorralo con sus brazos y acerco su rostro muy cerca al de Zim, sintiendo como latia su corazón rápidamente, y se detectaba que Zim tenia miedo de que podría ser capas Dib de hacer…

-Zim no me mientas, quiero que me digas si sientes algo por mi y si no es asi, te dejare en paz y no volveré a molestarte…-le susurra Dib

-Yo… yo… no… no lo se… tal vez… bueno… creo que tus ojos son lindos…-dijo sintiendo que sudaba por la cercanía de Dib, el cual solo bajo la mirada.

-lo entiendo… entonces, prometo no volver a insinuarme hasta que sepas que es lo que sientes… creo que puedo ser paciente y… lamento habernos encerrado aquí…-dejando a Zim recargado en la pared , va y se sienta en una esquina llena de escombros abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y escondiendo el rostro en ellas, tan solo para pensar…

Zim ve esto y siente un hueco en su cuerpo que se llenaba con un dolor, no era un dolor de esos que te lastiman físicamente, era mas bien, uno emocional, ¿pero cual era la razón de eso?, tal vez Dib si tiene razón, tal vez, solo tal vez, puede sentir algo por el humano, aunque no supiera que significase eso…

Se acerco a Dib y se sento a su lado poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico haciendo que este reaccionara y volteara a verle.

-Dib…¿Por qué hiciste… eso?, eso de atarme y pues… t-tocarme- pregunto Zim no muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta

-lo siento… yo solo quería… no lo se, quería pasar un tiempo contigo… lamento haberte obligado a eso Zim…- gira su cabeza y comienza a ver el techo del elevador.

-y tu Dib, ¿sientes algo por mi?-

-yo… si… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, yo te amo-

Yo te amo

Te amo

Amor

Zim jamas había podido sentir amor, al menos no lo había descubierto, pero cuando esta cerca de Dib se siente tan bien, aunque solo peleen, aunque solo se insulten y solo traten de destruirse el uno al otro, tal vez todo eso fue por algo, si bien Zim podía haber aniquilado a Dib desde hace tanto tiempo de forma tan fácil, es mas cualquiera puede aniquilar de forma tan fácil, Zim mas en especifico, pero no lo ha hecho, tal vez esto del amor tenia algo que influenciar en Zim.

-amor… yo no puedo sentir amor…-

* * *

><p><strong>hola!, lamento haberme tardado, emmmm no tuve muchos comentarios y eso me desanimo pero le segui, ademas de que muchas cosas en mi vida cuelgan de un finisimo hilo y no podia meterme a internet.<strong>

**dejenme reviews me gusta saber que opinan... adios!**


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

a todo aquel que lea esta historia, que aun no la ha leido o que ya la habia leido y queria una continuacion, vengo a darles un aviso muy importante y ustedes deciden que es lo que quieren, ¿de acuerdo?

Bien.

miren, yo no soy la verdadera dueña de esta cuenta, rizu es una gran amiga mia pero ella ya no entra aqui desde hace tiempo (como ya lo habran notado). un dia de esos cualquiera,despues de laaargo tiempo sin saber nada de ella hablamos, y de ahi salio el tema de este fic, ella me dijo que no lo continuaria porque no tenia tiempo para esto, y que preferia concentrarse en la universidad en estos momentos, asi que no podra continuarla...

PERO!

me dijo que si yo queria, podia hacerlo, me deposito su confianza para continuar su fic, me dijo todo lo que tenia planeado hacer y si yo gustaba (y los que seguian el fic [si es que habia quien siguiera]) podia continuarlo.

asi que, ustedes que dicen? me esforzare para que haya valido la pena su espera, practicamente ahora esta cuenta es mia (puesto que ella basicamente me la regalo) y hare todo lo posible por que sea de su agrado

pero... necesito saber si alguien lo desea, por favor mandenme un mensaje privado o si les parece mas facil un review.

les manda saludos, la amiga de Rizu, y la mismisima Rizu Gure.


End file.
